My Teacher MsHaruno
by Christybug97
Summary: My teacher always makes me smile. She has this sparkle in her eyes. Sometimes I pretend she's my mommy, since I don't have one. Though, I have the BEST daddy in the world..
1. Chapter 1 Daddy Sees MsHaruno

Sooo, I wrote this probably three years ago. But I'm deciding to edit it and fix it up, and maybe write more chapters. I was looking at this the other day, and I couldn't believe how many mistake were in this. I could barely understand what I wrote! So I hope you enjoy!

**My Teacher Ms. Haruno Chapter 1**

**Misaki POV**

My teacher always has this way of making me smile. I don't mean one of those smiles that you give to your daddy to convince him to give you the very last Oreo, I mean a real smile. Even when I'm sad or upset she is always able to cheer me up. She has this sparkle in her eyes, I don't even know how to explain it. Just when I'm around her, I feel happy. See send out such a nice vibe. Sometimes I pretend that she is my mommy, since I don't have one. I tell her things that I could never tell my daddy. Especially since he's so busy with his own problems in life, I don't want him to worry about my small problems. I wish I knew my mommy though. But I try not to get too sad that I don't know her, since I have the best daddy in the world that makes up for the fact that I don't have a mommy. Sometimes when daddy talks about my mommy, he has to leave the room I don't know why. But when he does leave he looks like he is about to cry, which makes me sad and I just want to hug him and stop all his tears and pain. One day last year he just stopped talking about mommy. I think I remind daddy of mommy, because sometimes when he looks at me, he goes into his own world like he's stuck in a daydream, or memory.

"Misaki Uchiha" A angelic voice from my teacher Ms. Haruno called out. Uh oh am I in trouble? That's when I returned from my thoughts and blinked twice before realizing she was doing attendance.

"HEREEEE!" I called out waving my arm around like a lunatic smiling my perfect smile, showing my perfect white shiny teeth and a few gaps that were waiting for my big girl teeth to grow in completely.

Oh Right! I never introduced myself… My name is Misaki Uchiha I'm five years old, so I'm not little anymore, so don't treat me like I'm still four years old. I'm smart and I'm the top student in my class! I'm the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Yumi Uchiha. That's right Uchiha as in the richest people in Konoha; you know the one that owns that enormous company. Yeah that's my family, so don't mess with me! I might be small but I'm strong!

Oh well I better start paying attention since Ms. Haruno is done taking attendance. I don't want to miss out on an important lesson!

"Alright everybody is here! Lets start with todays' lesson!" Ms. Haruno stated cheerfully. "Let's all count to ten...Okay?

"OKAY!" Everybody cheered, this was just review for us. But everyone knew that Ms. Haruno started out easy, and then as the day went on, we had harder lessons!

"One… two… three… four… five... six… seven… eight… nine….TEN!" Everybody chorused together. "Good job everybody, alright now lets begin our next lesson! Today we are going to focus on adding two numbers together!" cheered Ms. Haruno proud of her little youngsters.

The day dragged on as I waited patiently for lunch time, I was looking forward to seeing what my daddy packed in my lunch bag today! He always packed me a lunch and then a little note with a cute little message! He's honestly the best daddy ever!

As the hours went on, I heard the bell ring. Everybody jumped out of there seats and ran to leave the classroom. "Goodbye Ms. Haruno!" everybody chorused heading to the lunch room. But I stayed in my seat.

I eat lunch in Ms. Haruno classroom. I don't know why, but people don't really like talking to me. I think they are scared of me, or maybe they find me annoying. Daddy doesn't know I don't have friends. I don't want to worry him.

I opened my lunch box, and smiled with glee! My daddy decided to pack my all time favorite lunch, and I glance at the note and began to read it. 'Hi sweetie, I hope you are having a lovely day! I decided to be extra nice and pack you your all time favorite lunch! I hope you enjoy it! I'll see you when I pick you up!' I smiled and noticed that Ms. Haruno was watching me. She began to walk towards me smiling.

"Hi hun! Are you enjoying your lunch today?" Ms. Haruno cheerfully asked as she sat down next to me with her own lunch containing syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi.

"Yesss! My daddy packed me rice balls with Bonita filling and tomatoes on the side he knows me so well. He made it himself, it's his secret recipe that only he and I know!" I stated with a big smile as I began to start eating it, enjoying every single small bite I took. For each bite had so much flavor.

**Sakura POV**

After lunch the kids returned to the classroom, as they talked to there friends and colored and waited for there moms and dads to come pick them up. When parents showed up I said a quick good bye to the children and parents as they left. Probably wanting to be the first to leave, so they wouldn't get stuck in the traffic of all the other parents leaving, after they picked up there kid.

_An Hour later_

Everyone but one little girl was picked up. This little girl happened to be one of my favorites...Misaki. Sadly when Misaki was born her mother, who I was close friends with when I was in high school, passed away. It was absolutely tragic… See passed away after giving birth to Misaki. I never met her father, but I've heard he took it hard. But I would have too if I were in his shoes. Misaki looks so much like her mother, same jet black hair and same shiny blue eyes that sparkled with emotion.

**Misaki POV**

"Hellllooo? … Ms. Haruno!" I screeched trying to grab my teacher's attention since she seemed to be stuck in her own little world at the moment. I began poking her while giggling, I guess Ms. Haruno has a lot going on in her head right now! I wonder what she is thinking about.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Misaki. I guess I just spaced out for a moment. Is your dad here yet sweetie?" Sakura calmly asked smiling gently coming back to the real world.

"No, not yet…BUT he'll be here soon" I said…"I hope…"I whispered. Ms. Haruno smiled at me and nodded. I noticed that there was a flash of worry in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared as she smiled her special smile. The smile she only gives to me.

. "I wish you were my mommy…" I whispered softly.

**Sasuke POV**

Urg...I'm going to be late again, I can never get away from work. As I rushed through the halls of my family's company, I knew I was going to be late picking up my beautiful precious daughter, Misaki. When I got to my car I slammed the door shut and put my seat belt on. I drove quickly away from the large building, and now I was on my way to where my daughters' school was. I passed slow drivers, and didn't stop at red lights. I couldn't be more late than I already was going to be. As I drove, and time went on I began to feel guiltier and guiltier as the time passed by. Knowing that my little daughter was waiting for me.

_30 minutes later_

I drove into the parking lot of Konoha Leaf Preschool, and quickly got out of the car and walked into the building. I passed a couple of doors, until I got to the one where my daughter would be waiting for me. As I entered that room I heard footstep running towards me and then quickly hugged by my little cutie-pie, my daughter. I picked her up and spined her around, like no one else was there. It was just me and my little princess. Against the world.

"DADDDY" she cheerfully called out laughing and giggling as he spun her around. I smiled at my daughter; she was perfect, in my eyes. I finally stopped spinning her around and stood her up on her two feet.

I then looked carefully around the room, I saw desks, chairs, easels, books, and then I saw what looked like an angel sent from heaven above that took my breath away, her skin was so perfect everything about was. Magical…her smile held so much expression, her eyes how the sparkled. This so called angel had unusual pink hair and shining emerald eyes but it somehow fit her so perfectly. She was about 5'5 and had a perfect body.

No I can't think of anyone like that…Yumi, I miss you Yumi, I'll always love you…The woman was smiling at us she had this sparkle in her eyes like she wished she was part of all of the love and the hugging. My guess was she was Misaki's teacher.

**Misaki POV**

I finally heard the door being opened I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door right when that door was opened I hugged my daddy as tight as I could. My daddy smiled at me, and picked me up and spun me around. "DADDDY" I cheerfully called out. After some laughter and smiles my daddy finally let me go. The fun was over! My daddy then all of a sudden spaced out….That's when I noticed daddy was staring at , as if she was an angel…In my eyes she is…That's why I sometimes wish she was my mommy, she was smiling, I think she was smiling at us or maybe we reminded her of something. Ms. Haruno looked like she was deep in thought; I wonder what she's thinking about. I hope she is alright.

I just completely updated this and added probably close to a thousand of words and fixed huge errors. There might be a few errors here and there, but it is way better and improved! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what to work on or if you have any suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy Seems Shy?

So I decided to update this story. I wrote this three years ago, and I just was reading it now. And I was shocked at how awful this chapter was it was so short, compared to the first chapter that was also awful. But I'm now fixing it so everything is going to be alright! I hope you enjoy the story!

**My Teacher Ms. Haruno Chapter 2**

**Sakura POV**

My god when Yumi said her husband was hot, she seriously wasn't fooling around! She found the absolute perfect guy! He is really tall, much taller than me. Maybe even a head size taller than me. Mmmm and look at those muscles! And I have always liked guys who wear a suit and a tie! They just look so proper and grown up! He's smoking hot, I mean I think I can see steam coming out of him, because he's so attractive. Haha just kidding but seriously. Damnnn! I wish I could be hugging Misaki and Mr. Uchiha like that.

Hold it Sakura! Calm down. This is still Yumi's husband. Your close friend that you knew since the very first day of high school, I know you didn't talk to her much after or even before she got married but still! She wouldn't want her friend or anybody for that matter to be with her husband other than her daughter Misaki. I can't even imagine what Yumi would be thinking if she could see us right now.

I then noticed that both Mr. Uchiha and Misaki were staring at me from across the room. Wait was I out of it for that long. This is so awkward. I came back to reality and smiled at both of them.

"Umm, Hi!" I said awkwardly with my famous smile. Ahhh I can't believe I spaced out like that! I begin walking over to them to be polite and introduce myself.

**Sasuke POV**

"Umm, Hi!" The angel said with the cutest smile ever. She was adorable, and she seems all awkward because she noticed that we noticed that she spaced out. She began walking towards us, and my heart began beating fast. I prayed that Misaki couldn't hear, or worse her teacher.

Sasuke you can't think these things calm down! Yumi wouldn't be okay with this!

"Hey. So you are my daughters' teacher?" I asked trying to be as casual as possible but failing and sounding awkward. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

**Misaki POV**

Uhh this seems kind of odd I don't know why but it's REALLY awkward like really there just staring at each other… I can just feel the tension in the air. What is going on?

"Um… Hi." Ms. Haruno said with her usual beautiful smile, that when you stared at it you feel like you might melt. She began walking over to me and my daddy.

"Hey. So you are my daughters' teacher? " Daddy asked awkwardly. He seemed nervous and unsure. Is my daddy alright. He never acts like this.

"Daddy are you alright?" I whisper to him and poked his leg softly.

"Huh, of course sweetie!" Daddy whispered back to her.

"…Never mind" I said

"Haha, yeah! I'm Misaki's teacher!" Ms. Haruno answered my dad, laughing nervously.

Now Ms. Haruno was right in front of us smiling still, and I smiled back at her.

"So what's your name?" My daddy asked my teacher Ms. Haruno. He sounded like his usual confident self again and I was glad! He gave her a little smile that he didn't give to many people other than me and his best friend Naruto!

Oooh I should play match making and make them fall for each other! That way Ms. Haruno can be my mommy!

**Sakura POV**

"So, what's your name?" Mr. Uchiha asked giving her a little smile. And that was when she finally decided, if he ever was ready to be with anyone, and he wanted to be with me I would be fine with being with him. Because I'm sure Yumi would be happy for us. It has been five years since she passed away, it's not like she wants him to suffer for the rest of his life, and not have anyone to love, other than Misaki. If it is possible, I think I might have just fallen for his smile.

"Oh! My bad, how rude of me! I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Sakura Haruno, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha!" I said smiling as well as blushing slightly.

**Sasuke POV**

Wow her name fits her perfectly, what a beautiful name for a beautiful face.

"My Name is Sasuke Uchiha." I introduced myself putting my hand out to shake her hand. She then shook my hand, and just that small touch made my heart race.

"I apologize for being so late today, my meeting lasted much longer than I had planned on it to last." I apologize to Sakura honestly feeling guilty, since she had to stay for such a long time waiting for him to pick up his daughter.

"Oh that's quite alright Mr. Uchiha! Me and Misaki had a great time! Isn't that right sweetie?" Sakura asked Misaki as she ruffled her hair and smiled a loving smile at his daughter.

"Hehe yess! I had so much drawing and coloring with you! You're my favorite teacher ever! Even though you are my only teacher I have had so far. But still! You make school enjoyable!" Misaki stared up to Sakura staring at her with admiration and appreciation.

_Ten Minutes Later_

**Misaki POV**

"DADDY LETS GO HOMEEEEE!" I screamed since I was tired and wanted to go take a nap! I would work on the match making once I got home and took a little nap.

"Byeee Ms. Haruno! I can't wait until tomorrow!" I gave her a giant hug and smiled and then walked back to my daddy with the same smile still plastered onto my face.

"Yah it is getting kind of late, Bye Misaki and have a good night honey. I'll see you tomorrow! It was nice meeting you Mr. Uchiha!" Ms. Haruno waved goodbye as they walked towards the door to leave.

Before we walked out of the door daddy stopped walking and didn't completely turn around but turned his head to look at Ms. Haruno. And what he said next made my day. I knew I could convince him to make Ms. Haruno be my mommy after this. Not only because he loved me but because he also loved Ms. Haruno, maybe almost as much as I loved her. This matchmaking thing, was going to be a peice of cake!

"Call me Sasuke" Daddy said to Sakura before walking out the door with me. Leaving a breathtaking Ms. Haruno to be alone, and think about everything that just happened in the last ten minutes or so.


End file.
